Nightmare
by cherylwoo
Summary: Side-story to "I Need You". Kuroko has a nightmare.


A/N – This is an additional scene for "I Need You". I came up with it after I had finished writing the main story, and I didn't want to go back and edit it. So you guys get an extra story! :D This happens when Akashi and Kuroko's bond is still fairly new. Please be warned, though, it is rather sad. Then, hopefully, I made up for it with some mild fluff in the end. :)

"I'm sorry, we did everything we could. But Akashi-san has lost a lot of blood, and didn't make it."

 _Kuroko felt numb as he made his way to the hospital morgue, being led by a nurse. The doctor's words were still ringing in his ears. As Akashi's bondmate and partner, he was required to positively identify Akashi's body and make arrangements for Akashi to be brought home or to a funeral parlour._

 _What Kuroko had gathered about the circumstances of Akashi's death was that he had saved a child from being hit by a car whose brakes had malfunctioned by pushing her out of the way. Unfortunately, despite the fact that the driver tried to swerve his car to another direction, he failed, so the car couldn't avoid Akashi, and it crashed into him. Apparently, witnesses said that Akashi was sent flying three meters into a wall before the car collided into another wall. The driver was very shaken, but not seriously injured because of the air-bags._

 _Kuroko was only informed about the accident hours after it happened when the hospital called him. He had rushed to the hospital, and when he finally got there, the doctor who had attempted to save Akashi was summoned to deliver the devastating news to Kuroko._

 _A sob escaped Kuroko's throat. The nurse looked behind at him sympathetically and she pushed the morgue doors open. Kuroko shivered at the immediate coldness he experienced when he stepped into the morgue; it was like stepping into a freezer. He vaguely understood the need for the cold temperature – it was to prevent the bodies from decomposing too quickly before family members could get to the morgue to claim the bodies. But it didn't mean he had to like it. The smell of formalin invaded Kuroko's nostrils, and he had to resist the urge to puke._

 _There were a total of fifteen bodies in the morgue. All of them were on steel tables and totally covered with a white cloth, with feet peeking out and having tags on their big toes with information about them when they were admitted._

 _Kuroko didn't need to lift the sheet off the body to be able to ascertain which one was Akashi. There was a lone table containing a body that had not yet been lined up along the other bodies. That meant that it had just reached the morgue. It was highly likely that the person that lay beneath the white sheet was Akashi._

 _The nurse gestured for Kuroko over to the solitary table. She then lifted the sheet from the body to expose Akashi's face so that Kuroko could identify him._

 _Even though Kuroko knew that the nurse would reveal Akashi's body, seeing him lying there with his eyes closed and not breathing made Kuroko choke on his tears. Quickly, he brought his hand up to cover his mouth._

" _It's okay to cry," the nurse said gently._

 _It was then the tears that were threatening to escape Kuroko's eyes ever since the doctor told him that Akashi didn't make it finally fell. Yes, he was proud of Akashi for saving the child, but he felt a bitterness inside himself at the fact that it came at the cost of Akashi's life. Now, Kuroko would no longer be able to experience Akashi for who he was ever again. He would no longer be able to see Akashi smile, or see how Akashi's eyes light up when he saw something that he liked or amused him… He would no longer be able to touch Akashi, or kiss Akashi…_

 _Kuroko's biggest regret, though, was not telling Akashi how much he loved him and what he meant to him when he last saw him that morning. It despaired Kuroko to know that Akashi departed from this world pretty much alone and most likely in pain._

" _This is Akashi Seijuurou," Kuroko managed to choke out._

 _The nurse nodded, and wrote something down onto her clipboard._

" _Can I… can I touch him?"_

" _Of course," replied the nurse kindly._

 _Kuroko stepped closer to Akashi's body. He extended his shaky hand to gently caress Akashi's face. He looked so peaceful; he looked like he was just sleeping. But his body was so still – there was no rise and fall of Akashi's chest, signifying any semblance of life in the body that lay before Kuroko. Akashi's skin was cold; it no longer held any warmth._

 _Then, Kuroko let out a terrible wail and sunk to his knees as he clutched the edge of the steel table, sobbing._

Kuroko's eyes shot open and he jolted up in bed. His cheeks were wet with tears.

 _Seijuurou-kun!_ was the first thought that entered Kuroko's brain, and he instantly looked to his side to find Akashi sleeping peacefully and serenely on his right side. There was a steady rise and fall of his body, indicating that he was indeed breathing and still alive.

Kuroko reached out to touch Akashi's face, like how he did in his nightmare. He was comforted by the fact that Akashi's skin was warm.

Kuroko let out a sob of relief. _Seijuurou-kun is alive. He is not dead. It was only a dream._ On his side, he scooted closer to Akashi and wrapped an arm around Akashi's body. Kuroko burrowed his face into Akashi's chest.

* * *

"Hm? Tetsuya?" Akashi was generally a light sleeper and had begun to stir at the movement beside him. "What's wrong?"

Kuroko shook his head. But his shoulders were shaking as he wept his eyes out.

"Hey," said Akashi. He was more awake this time, shocked by the fact that his lover and mate had suddenly embraced him and was now crying into his upper body. "What's wrong, Tetsuya? Why are you crying?"

"Nightmare," Kuroko mumbled weakly. His face was still buried into Akashi's body.

"Do you want to talk about it?" asked Akashi soothingly. He positioned his arm over Kuroko's arm to hug him and drew the blue-haired male closer to his body.

"… Not really."

"Okay. That's okay," Akashi murmured quietly. If Kuroko didn't want to talk about his nightmare, then Akashi wouldn't push it. When the omega wanted to talk, he would talk. So for now, all Akashi could do was to provide comfort to Kuroko. He projected calming and soothing feelings to Kuroko through their bond. "It's only a dream," said Akashi. "It is not real."

Kuroko nodded.

Akashi kissed Kuroko tenderly on the top of his head. "Even out your breathing," he advised softly. "Calm your breathing down."

"I can't," sobbed Kuroko. "The tears won't stop. Just hold me until they stop?"

Akashi smiled. "Of course, darling," he said, tightening his hold onto the smaller man's body. "Just remember that it was only a dream, okay? It didn't happen. It's just a dream."

"Mm."

Akashi and Kuroko remained in that position for a while, with Akashi rubbing reassuring circles on Kuroko's back as he cried quietly into his chest. Eventually, Kuroko's sobs ceased, dissolving into quiet hiccups and his shoulders relaxed.

There was a moment of silence as Akashi listened to Kuroko's breathing while the blue-haired omega attempted to catch his breath. Akashi's hand travelled upwards to run his fingers through Kuroko's hair as a gesture of comfort.

Finally, Kuroko spoke. "Thank you," said Kuroko softly, lifting his head from Akashi's body to gaze at the redhead.

"Don't be silly – there's no need to thank me," murmured Akashi, planting a kiss on Kuroko's forehead. "Feeling better?"

"Yes," replied Kuroko. He rubbed his eyes with the back of his right hand. "Go back to sleep, Seijuurou-kun. I'm sorry I woke you up."

"You sure you're okay?"

"Yes. I'm fine now," Kuroko told Akashi. "I'm going to try to go back to sleep too."

"Okay then." Akashi did not release his hold on Kuroko. He laid his head back onto his pillow and closed his eyes. "Good night, darling. I love you."

"Mm. I love you too."

A/N2 – Okay, I know that in my universe, partners who have bonded are able to sense if their significant other is alive or not. And technically, Kuroko should have been able to tell that Akashi has died even before the doctor told him. But remember – it is a dream, and his bond with Akashi is fuzzy. Nevertheless, like all dreams, it also seems very real (until the dreamer wakes up, that is).


End file.
